


Stop being cute now, I’m going to die.

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blueeyed!michael, Freckles!michael, Jeremy is squealing, M/M, acne!jeremy, concealer, curse words, honestly acne is beautiful, jeremg is blushing, jeremy has acne and it is beautiful, just putting it out their, michael is a friggin hottie, michael is confused, tw swearing, tw weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Michael has kept a secret from Jeremy, which involved concealer and glasses(This is an ooc story most likely and uh it’s all is most likely impossible. Me and a friend made it together because we thought it was cute)





	Stop being cute now, I’m going to die.

A hazy day filled the windows of the Mell’s household, the golden rays of a sunset spilling through, illuminating the scenery of a certain vintage lover’s room.

 

Smoke still was faintly in the basement, do to a joint casually burning on an ashtray as two (secretly pinning) friends laid on each other from all the weed induced munchies they got.

On this particular day, it was mighty hot, the sun didn’t give any exceptions for one boy holding a secret. Throughout the day as they slept, michael and jeremy’s body was covered in a thick sheet of sweat.

  
    See one of the boys, michael, had a not so terrible secret. He had freckles. He became a distraction in the 5th grade when they started to sprout onto his face. Everyone was staring so much it blown him into an anxiety attack. He had always wore concealer ever since. Not to mention the fact he had blue eyes. Not the best combo. You see, michael’s appearance was always altered as a kid. He never wanted stares, his moms found this to be weird, but wanted their child comfortable. So michael chose dark glasses hiding his eyes at age 5, and concealer in 5th grade for his face.

 

But one person he hid this fact from, jeremy heere. Now jeremy knew that his friend had interesting eyes younger, a hazel, he didn't think much, just an ordinary color. But when puberty hit michael like a truck he had changes to his eyes. His genes from his Uncle (Sperm donor) has not switched until puberty, which caused a slow changing of his pigmentation in his eyes. They became a more vibrant blue, which caused the so called distractions as well.

 

But with dorky glasses, concealer, and a vintage outfit, no one bothers you.

 

Not to mention when I said ‘puberty hit him like a truck’ I meant it. He came back three months after not seeing jeremy and oh my did everything change. I mean he still looked like a dork with thick rimmed glasses, greasy hair, stained clothes. But dang did his body change. He grew to be 6 feet that no one saw coming, his face had sharpened, his face seemed to be perfectly proportioned, and his braces came off, causing a shining straight smile.

 

That was the last people that hit before the window of his fear came.

So what did he do, he messed up his hair even more on purpose, showered once a week, and made sure no one came around but the people who he knew.

 

But alas, on this day, his secret would be revealed. He had been washing his hair, face, and body more regulair, do to jeremys constant nagging after the squip. He had forgotten about the sweat, and he did not buy sweat proof concealer.

 

His makeup smeared onto the velvet bean bags, causing some horrible stains.

 

The first to wake up was none other than jeremy heere. Jeremy woke up to michaels annoying snoring. He sighed getting out of michaels embrace and yawned.

The only thing jeremy disliked about Michael was his snoring, it was loud and obnoxious if Michael was laying in his back.

Rubbing his eyes, he fixated onto michaels face. Froze. Jeremy froze in place.

He stopped breathing. He stopped yawning. He stopped moving.

Their were smudged brown make up on the beanbag, but on michael's face, parts not covered in concealer, where tiny brown dots, splattered on his face like a night sky in africa. Jeremy didn’t care if his friend hated him, he licked his thumb and smeared it across michaels forehead seeing more freckles come off.

“What the fuck.” jeremy breathlessly got out as michael stirred.

“Jeremy?” He stated drowsy. “Did you do-” He yawned mid sentence causing butterflied to erupt in jeremy's heart “Did you do the simba prank on me or something? My forehead feels sticky.” Michael rubbed at his forehead eyes still closed.

Michael Mell reaches for his glasses, eyes not noticeable yet.

But, Jeremy took the fact at Michaels drowsy behavior. It was too precious to handle. No one can be that cute. That’s so illegal.

Jeremy ran for the blanket, doused it in a nearby water bottle and started to clean michaels face (kinda) of all the makeup.

Jeremy shrieked at the cutie he has seen.

Michaels face was all scrunched up and lips pouted showing the thick curves of his lips. Freckles were exposed, making michael almost seem angelic like in this golden hue.

“What the fuck!” He shrieked-When did you get these!” Jeremy took michaels face in his hands and squashed it together with a shocked look on his face.

A muffled response came out of michael.

  
“Oh.” jeremy lifted his hands looking down at his lap. “W-what was that?”

 

“I-i’ve had these since, since, since 5ht grade.” Michael muttered loudenoguh for jeremy to hear.

“WHAT AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW DID YOU HIDE IT SO WELL!!”

 

Helps that you're oblivious. Michael thought rolling his eyes.

  
“Dude i just wore concealer it's not big deal.”

 

“IT'S SUCH A BIG DEAL-what the fuck.” Jeremy saw that michaels glasses were off, causing both of them to freeze. No glasses, no way to hide his eyes.

A giant squeal came out of jeremy. He quickly put his hands upon his mouth and mumbled out “what the fuck.” It seemed like the only thing he would say.

 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOUR EYES!”

“That’s t-their natural color. Surprise?”

 

“OH MY GOD YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME-AGHHHHH!!!” Jeremy stood up went to michaels bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Leaving a poor confused Michael with a terrible makeup smudged on his face and a lace of confusion in his eyes.

 

“W-what?” michael muttered feeling small.

Was his face, truly bad, he never thought he was bad looking, maybe he had to much confidence? God was he ugly? But that was far from the truth.

 

Jeremy inside the bathroom was so so so so, flustered trying to deal with his problem.

“How could he hide this from me! He can't do this. No one has the right to be this cute!” Jeremy smacked his head against the wall, trying to contain his squeals. God all the squalling was because michael cant be that cute. Well he can, but not with jeremys bisezual heart around. It causes jeremy to go into shock!

 

See Jeremy has a thing for a certain vintage lover. Michael Mell is Jeremy Heeres while life. Ask Christine. It’s Michael this, michale that. But Michael is a 10/10 boy, now he looks like a 100/10. No one should look that good. He’s an angle, no, a god.

 

Jeremy just needed to calm down, and stay he was trying banging his head, breathing. But alas nothing was working.

 

“J-jeremy? Bud are you alright your scaring me.”Jeremy realized that michael had been outside worrying for about 5 minutes. Jeremy ran his face through cold water, and came out a red mess.

“Michael mell. Oh god this sounds horrible let me start over. Michael. No i can't start like that okay mike give me a moment i need to rethink-” jeremy made an attempt to escape into that bathroom but michael stopped him.  
“NO!” Michaels voice cracked. “Not until you tell me what's so wrong. I-i know i hid this, but it aint that ugly! I-is it?” Michael wondered with eyes turning glossy and wrong.

“No! No! NO! That's so wrong! It's the apposite. Oh god. I can say im still high right? Okay okay. Michael.”

“Yes”

“I can't handle you like this because. Because.”

“Because?”

“Well… you see”

“Jeremy.”

“I can't handle you like this cause, uh you”

“Jeremy come onnnn” Michaels voice dragged.

“YOUR TOO CUTE LIKE THIS AND I CANT HANDLE IT!” Jeremy through his hands into his face, feelings more sweat crawl onto to his back.

“O-oh. y-you think im…”

“Cute, adorable, pretty, handsome, yes! And i'm sorry i can't stop these feelings!! I just ugh!!” Jeremy threw himself onto michaels bean bags grabbing both of them and turning himself into a sandwich of beanbags.

“Whoa whoa whoa.” he lifted the top beanbags finding jeremy red and curling around himself. “What do you mean by ‘feelings’?”

“Uh it's pretty obvious….”

“Obvious? Jeremy Im confused what do you mean?”

“Isn't it obvious!?”

“It's really not!”

“I Love you man!” jeremy face fell and he looked like he was about to cry. His face was palling up drastically and he felt as if he was going to explode.

“Y-you're serious?”

“I love you michael, i just…”

“You love me? Like holy shit fuck you like me.” he muttered under his breath.

Was this it, could jeremy just run now.

“You like me.”

“Y-yeah.”  
“You...like me.  
“I'm sorry, i’ll just go.” jeremy's voice quivered as he turned heel to leave until he felt michael jump on him, wrapping his legs and arms around jeremys small frame. They landed on the bea bags, with michael nuzzling into jeremy's neck.

Michael stayed latched onto Jeremy not raven caring for the rest of the world in that moment.

His crush loves him back.

 

“Y-You have no idea h-how long i've been waiting for you to say that.” Michael choked out while he thought of possible dinner ideas for him and Jeremy.

“Uh hgn whaaa?” None of jeremys words came out as actual words. Michael understands jeremy talk though. He always knows what jeremy says.

“D-dude i've liked you since kindergarten! I mean w-why do you think i  asked to marry you on tuesday the third when we were in 4rth grade and i still want to but uh no homo!!” Michael froze. “Wait i can say this now...All the homo.” Michaels eyes were blown wide as he realized this which gave jeremy another squeak from how the part in Michaels lips showed the adorable little gasp he produced. His eyes sparkled with realization as he twirled towards Jeremy.

“YOUR NOT SQUEAKING CAUSE YOUR SCARED YOUR SQUEAKING BECAUSE IM CUTE!?”

“Well-uh-no-maybe-perhaps-mayhaps-yes?”

Michael started laughing. Laughing. Jeremy  felt so embarrassed. As the taller boy laughed his face was all so, angelic. The laughs/snorts brought a giggle to Jeremy. Soon Jeremy joined him in his fit of giggles.

They settled down, falling onto each other, snuggling close on the beanbags.

“W-why are we so dumb?” Jeremy muttered through the neck he was attached in.

“I dunno, maybe because we're lonely, horny, geeks.”

“That’s a valid statement.”

“Sooo….you think I’m cute?”

“Michael.” He deadpanned serious tone laced in his voice. “Your fucking adorable. You can’t keep this hidden from me. God it’s just.” Jeremy got up and squished michales face. “It’s just perfect.”

“T-thank you!” Michael hated how his voice cracked, but he loved how Jeremy’s lips curved into a smile as he leaned in, to trap Michael in a intoxicating kiss.

Their heads moved to the side, their arms moved towards hair and torsos, and they swore their heartbeats were in sync.

Everything was perfect, the movement, the experience. It was soft friction, nothing rough, sweet lingering on the lips.

Jeremy pulled off eyes half open, and he smirked.

Michael just stared for a moment, with a full blown look of joy in his face. He was surprised, he was happy. He was…he finally got everything he wanted.

Jeremy felt similar emotions, relief, joy, and he gets to have the best boy ever.

And it would stay that way, a bit of Rocky patches, but They stayed together. It’s a two player game after all.

 

(And plus when Michael learned Jeremy couldn’t say no when he gave puppy dog eyes, Michael liked that. He gets all the candy he wants now. Michael is evil)

Wowzee that was cute wasn’t it? No


End file.
